A Call To Duty
by dracoismyman
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Heads and don't get along. But someone is determined to change that. A more stereotypical Dramione story written a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an old story I had and I realized while reading this that my style of writing is really childish and it annoys me. I was really proud of this when I first wrote it becasue my attention span is not what I wish it was, and this was the first story I had written over 2 chapters of.

Disclamer: If my name was Joanne K. Rowling then I could claim this, but it isnt, so sadly I don't own anything except the plot.

"Why did you do it?"

Her face was deliberately not facing him. He looked at her trying to get an idea of what she was thinking.

Hermione asked again "WHY did you do it?!"

Draco replied keeping emotion out of his voice, "It was my duty. It was what I had to do."

Hermione still facing away from him, asked, "Do you regret it?"

_Everyday. I wish I had never been afraid of him. This would have turned out differently._ Draco thought miserably, fighting hard to keep his face emotionless.

Hermione asked again her voice breaking, "DO you regret it?!"

Draco said, "No." _Yes! Yes!! I never wanted this to happen._

Hermione said sadly, "I am afraid I have no choice. You must be executed for your actions, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Draco was looking very closely at her back trying to guess what she was thinking when she turned around. Her face was covered in tears. She looked at him all the pain in his betrayal evident and he lost control over his emotions. Tears poured out of his eyes unwanted, and unstopped. He looked at her, his tears flowing faster as she held up her wand.

Seconds before she uttered the terrible words he whispered to her, hoping she heard him, "_I love you_"

Her wand slowly pointed at him shaking. The pain in her eyes was unbearable. "Avada Kedavra." she whispered, her voice breaking in pain.

Draco was enveloped in a green light and slumped over, dead. Hermione grabbed him before he had a chance to hit the ground. Holding his limp body she allowed the tears to flow freely down her face and she whispered back to him, "_I love you, too!_"

She sat there crying for a long time, wondering how everything had gotten so out of hand.

FLASHBACK

The train whistled shrilly as Hermione Granger ran for the train. Her foot caught on the train and she pulled herself on as the train started moving. She was late. Her mother's nurse hadn't come in time so her father had to rush her to the station.

She ran down the train hoping to drop her bags off in the compartment that Harry and the rest of them had grabbed. Then she had to run to the head's compartment, hopefully with either Harry or Ron. As she ran a compartment opened and she slammed into Draco Malfoy as he stepped out. She fell on the floor and glanced back up at him.

Draco's face curled into his famous smirk, "Watch it Mudblood, don't hurt someone rushing off to see your precious Muggle-loving friends. Just don't get in my way."

He brushed past her, as she stood up, heading towards the front of the train. Laughter rang out of the compartment that he had just vacated and Pansy Parkinson leaned out of the door. She looked past Hermione and yelled down to Draco, "Hurry Back Drakie!!"

Hermione having seen enough pushed past Pansy and ignoring Pansy's latest comment ("Watch it Mudblood!"), walked down to where Harry and Ron saved her a seat. She hurried inside and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Hey! Sorry don't have time to talk. Are either of you Head Boy?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. "Oh hi Ginny. Neville. Luna," she greeted them with a nod of her head.

"Nope, your Head Girl though, aren't you?" Ron said

"Yep. I have to go to the Head's compartment and-" She stopped in the middle just reliving the scene with Draco. "Oh no!!"

"What?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Draco Malfoy. I have a funny feeling that he may be the Head Boy." Hermione answered.

"HIM?" Ron said immediately.

"Yes him. He does get good scores, you know. He's second in the class. If it weren't for me than he'd be number one."

"Yes, But HIM?! I thought that to be Head Boy you had to be nice and he is all but nice." Ron said fiercely.

"Dumbledore must have had a good reason for putting him into that position though. He wouldn't have given him that job unless he had a reason." Harry put in. "Dumbledore may have had hopes for him and thought-"He was cut off as Draco himself stuck his head into the compartment.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked rudely.

"Nothing to do with you Weasel. I was just sent here to pick up Granger and bring her to the Head's compartment." Draco said.

"Oh my god. I forgot all about that!!" Hermione said.

"Yes well, I'm here to say, Hurry up. McGonagall's here and waiting. Too bad." Malfoy added with a hint of sarcasm

'What's that suppose to mean?' Ron asked him

"That it's too bad that you or potty-head didn't get the job, but wait someone smarter got it, ME!" Draco said. "Now hurry up Granger or Dumbledore will have to choose someone else to be Head Girl, someone who can actually make it on time."

"I'm coming."

They walked down to the Head's compartment in silence. When they reached it they walked and found McGonagall standing in the middle looking at them.

"Sit down." They did so. "Now you are the new heads. What you do will influence the first years decisions. This year a new rule which should prevent any abuse of power. This year you will write a written statement to your Head of House, who will then approve your decision. I think that is all. Please report to the headmaster's office after the feast. He will give you your instructions to your rooms. Have a good evening."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment as McGonagall swept majestically from the train compartment. After a minute of silence Hermione stood up and made to leave.

Her hand was on the door when she heard a soft whisper from behind, so soft that she thought that she had imagined it.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked turning slightly taking in the sight of the arrogant Slytherin.

"Don't go." Draco said a little louder. A soft shadow fell over his normally cold impassive face.

Confused for a second the bushy-haired Gryffindor looked at him. "Why?" she asked slightly not thinking of a single reason he would want to stay near her anymore than he had to.

"I don't want Pansy to see you. If she sees you than even her small brain will figure out that our meeting is over and I'll be stuck listening to her for the rest of the train ride." He said quickly. _ Why did I do that? _He asked himself,_ why did I give myself up to a moment of weakness?._

"Sure Malfoy." Hermione walked back to her seat. _I knew it was for some selfish reason. Just because he's the most lusted after male in school doesn't mean he's not the world's greatest git._

She stared out the window until she fell asleep ten minutes later.

"I think that they're getting along just fine." Said a voice in the darkness, looking at a monitor above his head, showing the Heads Compartment of the train.

A small innocent looking Hermione was curled up on the lap of an equally innocent and sweet looking Draco Malfoy on the screen that dimly lit up the small room where five people stood looking up at the screen.

"Don't be daft, Albus." Said a colder voice looking at the man beside him. "they will never get along."

"Just look at them, all cozy and close." Said a third voice pointing one hand to the glowing screen. "I would just love to see them in three years."

"They do make the cutest couple!! I just cant wait to meet them!" Said a fourth voice turning to the taller one whose face was just barely illuminated by the light of the screen.

"Just wait. You'll meet them soon enough." The first voice said turning, his long purple robes billowing out behind him as he swept from the room.

The other four still stood there then one by one left, the last one glancing back as if memorizing the details then swept out to hurriedly contact his master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up as a voice called from the ceiling, "All Students please get your robes on. We will arrive in less then ten minutes. Thank you and have a good year. "

Hermione jumped up, only slightly aware of her previous position due to her extreme panic. "Malfoy!! Wake up! We're almost there!" She then proceeded to grab her wand and utter a few carefully chosen words. Her tank-top and jeans turned instantly into the standard school issued uniform of Hogwarts.

"Wazzamater??" Draco sat up and then promptly fell on the floor. Enraged he jumped up and turned to Hermione. She just glanced back at him with a half bemused half anxious expression.

"We are 10 minutes from Hogwarts, and if you don't want to look like a complete fool then I suggest you get changed." She allowed her gaze to briefly lower to his so very Slytherin shirt, a tight-fitting black shirt with a very noticeable skull and crossbones on it which made his muscles show, and his very clean looking navy jeans.

"I could never look like a fool." Draco said haughtily. "I will always look nice."

"Well, aren't we arrogant."

"Yes, we are."

Hermione gave him one final glare before gathering her books and striding purposefully out of the compartment with her head held high, and swinging her hips just a little more than normal.

_Damn that Granger!_ Draco thought with a venomous look on his face, that barely concealed the look of hunger. _She just has a nice ass, that's all. And as a guy I am hormonally driven to stare at every girls ass._

He opened the compartment door and saw Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode walking towards him. _Well, maybe not _every _girl's ass._ He added as an after thought as he watched Bulstrode walk towards him, sending him a small wink and what she thought was a sexy smile.

"Oh, My Drakie!! What has that poor bitch done to you?? You are looking a little pale. Come, we can find a nice private carriage to kick second years out of." Pansy slid up to Draco and smiled. She turned around to walk Draco back to the door and her smile fell off her face. "Well, well. Look what we have here."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were walking to the door the Slytherins were standing in front of.

"Hey, Mudblood! If you'd actually learned to tame your hair and put on make-up you'd actually be worthy enough to lick my shoes clean." Pansy shouted up at Hermione.

"Shut up, Pansy." Neville said trying and failing to keep the peace.

"How long did it take you to come up with that Longbottom? A week?" Pansy and Bulstrode snickered and walked out their cowardice not allowing them to stay any longer.

"What a bloody bitch! Her and the whole lot of them!! I mean if Malfoy can't keep his slut in line then what good is she?" Ron said spitefully. "I mean it's only because of her precious Drakie-poo that she can even string a whole sentence together."

"RON!" Hermione rounded on him, fury in her eyes. "You cannot talk you self-centered bastard. You wouldn't do half as well as you do in classes if it wasn't for me! I practically do your homework and save your scrawny little ass!! But do I ever get a thank you?? No! YOUR TOO BUSY SHAGGING YOUR STUPID SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND!!"

With that said she turned on her heel and marched out leaving some very startled Gryffindors in her wake.

"Bloody hell. What was she on about??" Ron muttered turning to Harry.

"I don't know."

Hermione did not stop until she had shoved past some small frightened looking second years to storm into a carriage and slam the door shut. It started moving and Hermione looked up to glare fiercely at the wall and instead found herself looking up into the face of Draco Malfoy. She looked next to her to see Blaise Zabini sitting next to her with a look of apprehension on his face.

"So much for talking in private." Draco said to Blaise.

"Go ahead! I'm not stopping you." Hermione said spitting venom with every word.

"Gee, What got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"None of your freakin business, Draco Malfoy."

"Got it." He said carefully noting that she was severely pissed off about something.

They sat in silence for a few moments just looking at each other when Hermione threw up her hands.

"It's that Ronald Weasley!!" It took off and Hermione proceeded into a monologue about how Ron never would pass if it wasn't for her and her notes or her homework. Draco and Blaise listened in silence quietly gathering the information they needed on Weasley and then pulled it into their sick little minds to figure out how to best use it against him.

By the time the carriage had stopped at the double doors Hermione had successfully gotten rid of the anger she was keeping inside and Draco and Blaise had enough information to satisfactorily make Weasley's life a hell.

The Feast passed quickly for Hermione she sat down near the doors with Ginny sitting next to her and the rest of her year sitting a little farther away and occasionally giving her small unreadable glances.

After the feast she mindlessly followed Dumbledore to her new common room that she would be sharing with Malfoy so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the beauty of the common room or her room but silently walked to her room and fell on the bed. She then immediately fell blissfully into dreamland.  
*******

**A/N: I started writing this story a few years ago before I went to boarding school so the parts I have are kinda old and looking back on it, some of it is very steriotypical and very overused. I am going to submit the chapters that I have the way I wrote them originally when I was 15. After I submit the ones that I have, I hope to bring this story to a very great end and hope to make this a great story.**


End file.
